


Early Morning Goodbyes

by MrsNoraPalmer



Series: The BatCat Fluff We Deserve [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, P4, teeth rotting fluff, the batcat fluff we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNoraPalmer/pseuds/MrsNoraPalmer
Summary: Part four of a collection of mine called “The Batcat Fluff We Deserve” this is set post the 1992 film Batman Returns where the next two terrible movies after that don’t exist and the basic premise being that Selina decided to go with Bruce in the sewers that night. This is how their lives turned out. Enjoy! This one is actually teeth-rotting fluff. I’m not making it up. Also it’s set hmmm maybe five months after the movie? Let’s go with that so it’s like May of the next year. Just a short little fic to help continue to fill in some of the foundation of their relationship!





	Early Morning Goodbyes

She found it odd at first. Kissing each other with purpose, making love hard and fast or gentle and slow at the end of a long day made sense. What took her breath away now, what gave her butterflies now were those damn goodbye kisses. Each morning she was up before him. He would always act surprised and she would always enjoy seeing the look on his face. They’d share the paper and play footsy under the table and then he’d have to leave for work and give her a kiss goodbye. That was the weirdest part of it all. A quick peck on the lips and out the door he went. It left her stunned the first few times. She wasn’t expecting such domesticity from this perpetual bachelor but she slowly began to realize how much he probably reveled in it.

His parents did stuff like that. He never got to see it past the age of eight. Selina enjoyed letting him kiss her. It made her feel wanted and purposeful. She was the reason he smiled after each peck. This morning was no different, she got up before him, getting in from her prowl earlier than he got in from his patrol and padded her way downstairs.

Sure enough, halfway through her second cup of cocoa in walked Bruce, dressed in a sharp suit. He looked incredibly sexy in the grey suit, it was a good neutral for him. Complemented him. He raised his eyebrows and murmured a good morning before he grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat across from her and she passed him the parts of the paper she had already read. She maneuvered her foot so it would stroke ever so slightly up and down his leg and glanced up at him to see how much the light touch affected him.

When she saw no reaction she was a little more intentional.

“Selina…” He growled.

“Yes?” She asked.

“Don’t. I won’t leave this kitchen. I’ll have you here on this table and I promised Alfred I would never do such a thing to his marble countertops.”

“Oh yeah? You seemed perfectly fine in breaking that promise while we made brownies on New Years.”

“The island is a bigger area than the dining nook.” He shifted his legs away much to her dismay.

“You’re mean this morning,” she teased.

“Nope just have to be in on time. Exactly on time.” He downed the rest of his coffee and set aside the newspaper.

He was about to leave when he turned and saw how inward she had become. She shifted to have her feet criss-crossed under her and she had buried her nose in the paper. No smile crossed her features. He was being a bit curt with her, more than he intended. He didn’t have to be in on time. He ran the place. Bruce moved his chair next to hers and sat down. She still ignored him. He used one hand to stroke her back and the other to pull the newspaper away from her face so he could read it as well. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then moved down to her neck. She squirmed at him finding a ticklish spot but leaned into his touch anyways.

“I’m sorry, I can spend five more minutes here with you. You are the reason I get up in the morning.”

Selina hummed quietly in agreement. She sat there relishing in all of the sensations going on while she read the morning paper. His calloused fingertips against her back, the feelings of his head buried in the crook of her neck. Just the closeness of him reminded her how much he loved her.

“Go to work, you sap, I’ll be fine,” she said breaking the silence minutes later.

“You make me want to ditch work.”

“You shouldn’t. How else can you afford my shopping habits?” She kissed his forehead before he sat up.

“That’s very true.” He stood and grabbed his briefcase. “Oh almost forgot one thing.” He leaned down and kissed her softly. “Can’t go to work without that.”

“You know, the more you talk like that, the more I can’t seem to start my day without it either.” She winked. “Have a good day at work, Bruce… I love you.”

He was taken aback. In the wee hours of the morning after something so domestic, she uttered those three words for the first time.

“I love you too, I’ll call you on my lunch break.” He beamed and walked out the door. He definitely won’t be able to go to work without that either now.


End file.
